


Regrets and Decisions

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wedding invitation shows up in Mukuro's mail box his life begins to go down hill. A regret leads to a decision that will forever change the Vongola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Decisions

Mukuro looked at the letter, heart stopping. He was too late, he always seemed to be too late. Sitting down he looked at the letter, rereading it several times before it finally sunk in. 

_We’ve decided on forever  
and forever begins when we,  
Tsunayoshi Sawada  
and  
Kyoya Hibari  
unite in marriage  
Saturday, the 11 of November  
at six o’clock in the evening  
at the Vongola Estate. _

 

Why did his luck always end in such a terrible way. His heart clinched at the sight of the letter. Mukuro had loved Tsuna for some time now, but he never got his chance. Though he couldn’t really blame Tsuna. How many times had he tried to kill the boy just to take over his body? More than one could count probably. Shaking his head he sighed. The wedding was this weekend, it was his duty as Tsuna’s family and friend to go, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. 

——

Walking into town Mukuro seemed a lot less life like. He had to get his suit fitted again, he’d gotten skinner. A very unhealthy skinny but he didn’t really mind. Walking into the small store he stopped dead in his tracks. There was the boy that he loved ever so much with his fiancé. Mukuro really did have to keep himself from running out like a love sick child. 

Acknowledging the couple he was called over to get himself fitted, Tsuna’s eyes trailing him. He obviously wasn’t happy with the state that Mukuro had gotten himself into. Frankly Mukuro was worried what would happen when Tsuna found out what really was happening. 

It didn’t take long and the minute he was told he could go Mukuro made his way out of the store, he really didn’t know if he could take it, the wedding that was. Shaking his head he sighed. He had to, no matter what type of pain he was going through.

——-

When Saturday came Mukuro drug himself out of his bed, putting the suit on and walking out of his house. Now days he didn’t much bother with eating. If it was convenient he’d eat something but most of the time he was far too busy to… Well frankly he didn’t want to. 

The wedding passed quickly, Mukuro barely noted the vows or anything. Tsuna was stunning though. It was amazing how bright he looked, even in a black suit… Tsuna was beautiful. 

When the reception rolled around Mukuro found himself on the balcony by himself, drinking a glass of wine. Alone… How like Mukuro to be alone. Sighing he heard footsteps behind him. “Mukuro?”

“Tsunayoshi.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t lie to me. You’re not healthy, I saw you the other day. I’ve rarely seen you around anymore and you look like the world just ended. Tell me what’s wrong, please… As your boss and your friend.”

Tsuna, the naive boy was still naive at twenty two… Well Mukuro didn’t expect much from him. Shaking his head he forced a smile onto his face. “It’s nothing Tsuna. I promise. Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you live a happy life.” Kissing Tsunas cheek Mukuro walked back into the house, depositing the glass and leaving the mansion. 

As Mukuro left Tsuna nearly wanted to cry. Why did that feel like a goodbye kiss? Why did he feel like he was never going to see Mukuro again. Feeling arms encircle him Tsuna spoke. “Hibari, I’m scared.”

——-

Two days later Tsuna was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when Hibari came up behind him. “Tsuna… Page four.” Hibari handed the daily newspaper to Tsuna, a look of concern covering his face. 

Taking the paper Tsuna was confused, opening to the page there was a picture of Mukuro, one of the only ones with him smiling. 

Rokudo Mukuro 22, Mist Guardian for the Vongola found dead today. 

 

Choking back tears Tsuna began to read the article. 

Mukuro, a well know man was found dead today. At his side was a letter requesting to tell no details about his death. However he did state that the other contents of the letter was to be put in the newspaper with the Obituaries. After reading it over I found it to be more than a letter, but a confession and a request for forgiveness.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada, to me you are everything that I never had. You were my sky on a dark day, you made me smile on my worst nights. I’m sorry, for everything that i’ve done. I regret it all, I regret every scratch I left on you and every scar that I created. I don’t know if you remember but I met your five year old self. You were the most adorable child I had ever met. That teddy bear you have. Kumo-chan, he was my illusions. And illusion i’ve held up for nearly eight years now. For you, nothing seemed impossible. I’m sorry to say though that now that I’m gone, the bear has left you. I’m sorry. ___

_I guess to get to the real part of the letter. I love you, I always have. It was on that day when I met you as a younger child that I realize that everything I held dear was never going to be mine. You were already deep in your relationship with Hibari then, you were so happy, a happiness that I could never give you, even if i wanted to. Just know that even in Hell, or where ever I am I’ll always watch over you. It may not be of any consequence to you, but I’m sorry… for everything. I’m sorry for every tear you’ve had to shed and every drop of blood that i’ve spilt._

_Tsuna I love you, I always have and I always will._

 

Tsuna laid the newspaper down, the news still sinking in. Rokudo Mukuro was dead, he really never would see him again. As tears fell down his face Hibari pulled him in, holding him.

Mukuro… I love you.


End file.
